What's In Front of You
by rizzlescalzona
Summary: AU: Callie and Arizona are in high school. Callie has a hard life without her father around. Callie and Arizona are going to prom.. with other people. Can they manage the jealousy going through them? If someone hurts one of them what will the other do?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well this is a new story I'm incorporating into my updates. For those of you who follow my story Getting Arizona Back, I will update very soon. I'm just gathering all the ideas together. This is just a story I had in mind that I've never seen on here before so I decided to try it out, I know that the Calzona teen stories aren't always that good but I'd like you to at least give mine a little bit of a try. I have other story ideas as well but I'm not getting into those anytime soon, this is one I've been planning out for a couple weeks. **

Background:

_Arizona and Callie were best friends, they had been since second grade when Arizona had moved to Miami with her family. They met one day on the playground. They both didn't have many friends so Callie asked Arizona if she would push her on the swing that she was nearby and after that they played together on a regular basis every since then. _

_Arizona's father was in the military, they moved often but when they tried to get Arizona to move away from Miami, she threw a fit. She was so close with Callie and she didn't want to go away and Timothy even supported her decision because he didn't want to move either. They finally decided on buying a permanent house in Miami, their father still traveled as much as before but their mother stayed with them up until Tim had turned 16 and Arizona was 12. Their parents had trusted them enough to be alone._

_Callie's father had died when Callie was 10. He died in a car accident on his way home one night, a drunk driver had hit him. Callie was sad for a long while, she was daddy's little girl. It still hurt her now but she tried to think of the bright side of things, now. Arizona had helped her a lot through her father's death and to that she was grateful._

_They helped each other with their break ups and every hardship that they had come to face. They had come to like each other as more than friends but they never knew the other felt that way so they dated other people but they also got jealous. At one point Timothy had asked Callie out once but she declined. When Arizona heard of it, she told Timothy how she felt about her._

Arizona let her parents know of her sexuality one night at dinner, she was scared that her parents would kick her out and disown her and she would have to live on the streets. Neither of her parents were thrilled about it but they respected her choice and asked her if they were who they raised her to be. She was, she had straight A's and was quiet and respectful. They were proud of her academically and outside of school. 

_Callie on the other hand, didn't have anyone to talk to about anything. She knew Arizona's sexuality and Arizona knew that she was bisexual. Her mother had found out. Her younger sister, Aria, had told her. Her mom had been so upset, she sent her to live in the attic. She beat her every time she came home even a minute late from school even if it wasn't her fault. She had to do all of the chores around the house, cleaning every spot of the house, dusting every little thing. Her mother didn't let her out of the house except for work._

She had a job as a bus girl at the restaurant that her father had left behind after his passing. Her mother kept the business alive after his passing and as soon as Callie turned 15 she had her working because that was when Callie had her sexuality revealed. She'd had to miss school because her mother needed her at work. 

_Arizona didn't know of the abusiveness Callie's mother inflicted on her but they both knew of the other's sexuality, they talked to each other about each other's relationships but they never admitted how they felt about one another._

Present day:

Callie was in a dating relationship with a guy she had met on the internet that went to her school, but it was a mystery who he was because they had never talked on the phone and they went by pen names on the computer. They never revealed each other's name to the other. Arizona knew of their relationship and supported it, she'd been able to control them after so many times. Callie and Arizona were both 17 and seniors. They were ready to graduate in a couple months, they were going to the same college.

Callie pulled up to Arizona's house in her old beat up old car, that she had bought with the money she had saved from being the bus girl. She was teased at school for it but she never let it get to her.

Arizona walked up to the car in her normal outfit: Jeans and and a black t-shirt. She smiled at Callie. "Did you finish the homework for Williamson's class?" She asked her.

Callie nodded, "Barely this morning but I finished it. So I have some news." She said with a smile. "He asked me to prom.."

Arizona looked at Callie with surprise. "Wow." she took a second to let that sink in, it was their senior prom and she wanted to be the one that went with Callie, but she knew that she wasn't going to be able to since she already had a date. "So what did you say?" She smiled, she was good at hiding disappointment by now.

Callie grinned at her. "I said yes but the thing is, I work the night of prom." She sighed and ran a hand down her face.

Arizona looked at her and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Hey, don't let that get in the way of your night. You're going to look amazing and have everyone wanting you. I'll even be your escort if you want. I'll have my dad's car." She offered with a soft smile.

Callie looked at Arizona and felt her hand on her arm. She loved Arizona's comforting touches. She nodded at Arizona and smiled. "Thank you. I guess we'll both double date. Prom is in two days and I don't have a dress or money for it." She let out a breath and looked at Arizona.

"We'll figure it out as we go along." Arizona said. Callie nodded and started driving to school.

**AN: Alright so the first chapter sucks but I'll make it better towards the next few chapters. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well you guys have surprised me with all the follows, favorites and reviews I've received. It's a huge shocker to see that in an AU story and I'm really encouraged to continue it. I love all of them so anyway here's the next chapter you guys have been waiting for! :)**

Prom. Prom was a sensitive subject and she really wanted to go, she was excited that she had been asked even though, the person behind the other side of the computer had absolutely no idea what she looked like and that scared her. Maybe he'd run from her. There were so many possibilities of what could go wrong. Maybe Aria or Anna would see her at Prom and tell their mother.

The thing about this prom was it was a masquerade prom so everyone had to have a mask. Tonight was the night she was going to ask her mother if she could go, she wouldn't ask for any money. She would just ask for the permission which was the biggest deal for her.

"Mama?" Callie asked quietly approaching her on the balcony at their house.

"What do you want Callie?" she threw back with venom in her words. Callie sighed, she knew that this part was going to be difficult.

"Well, prom is in two days and I was just wondering if I could go." She looked at her mom hopefully but then stopped when she heard her mother laugh at her.

"Who would want to take you? You're nothing more than a pathetic maid.. besides I need you to clean the tables all week." She dismissed her and then Callie left to go to Arizona's.

She was supposed to be at work in twenty minutes, she should have been getting ready but she needed a talk with her best friend first. So she knocked on her door and was greeted by the kind face of Arizona's sweet mother. She smiled at her and called for Arizona to come to the door.

Arizona's mother left and then Callie's smile disappeared. "I don't think I'm going to prom." she whispered. Arizona pulled her inside and led her to her room.

"What do you mean, you don't think you're going?" Arizona asked, she then looked at her. "You are going Callie. I'm not going without my best friend so you're going." She smiled with her dimples popping out.

Callie smiled at her, those dimples always cheered her up but then she looked at Arizona. "But there's so much that can go wrong. He doesn't know what I look like and I'm not exactly the skinniest. I don't have a dress and my mom said no." She shook her head. "Arizona, it's hopeless. I'm not meant to go to prom."

"Yes you are and I have a dress that I think you may like. Come with me." Arizona got up and went to her closet and pulled out a deep red dress that was exactly Callie's size. She got it from Tim, she knew what he was implying when she read that it was exactly her best friend's size. Tim knew of her crush with Callie and he would do anything to help his sister be truly happy.

"Where did you get this from? It's beautiful." Callie smiled and looked at Arizona. "But I can't take it, I don't have a mask anyway."

"Callie, stop this. I have a mask and you're going. No excuses and I know you have red heels. Your father would want to see you happy, going to prom. Not working and sad. He wants you happy." She smiled at her as she saw Callie smile again. "Now go to work and then come back when your mom falls asleep for a sleep over. I know what movie will cheer you up." She grinned even more as she felt Callie wrap her arms around her.

She whispered into Arizona's ear. "Thank you. You're the best friend ever." she smiled. Arizona closed her eyes as they embraced, the feeling just felt right. She'd never tell Callie because she didn't want Callie to be gay, she wanted her straight so she would never have to feel the judgement that a lesbian has to feel. She was protecting her, she just wanted Callie to be happy in the end. And obviously the guy that she met on the school chatroom made her happy.

She didn't tell her but Arizona had broken up with Miranda a couple days ago because of all these feelings for Callie but they were still going to prom together. She didn't want the questions of why they broke up because she never lied to Callie and she wouldn't start now.

Callie finally pulled back and looked into Arizona's eyes. "I'll get going then." She pulled back and went off to work and ready for the night, looking forward to watching movies with her best friend after back breaking work from her evil mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Guess who's back. I'm very happy with all the positive responses I've gotten so far. Thank you for being so supportive! I didn't think many people would read this but I really appreciate you guys for continuing to read so here you go! ;)**

Once Callie's mother was asleep, after she got home, she packed up her things for tomorrow and drove to Arizona's house. She climbed up the ladder and knocked on Arizona's window with her backpack on.

Arizona opened the window and backed up as Callie threw her backpack inside and then came in. "Hey. So what movie are we watching tonight?" She asked Arizona before she sat down on the bed.

Callie watched as Arizona held up a movie and smiled. "Stuart Little." She announced happily and placed it in the DVD player. She sat next to Callie on the bed and hit play. Arizona had already changed into her pajamas.

"You know me too well." Callie grinned as she took off her sweater and smiled. She had sweats and an old t-shirt on so she laid down on Arizona's bed with her. They faced each other as the movie started to play.

"I do. That's what best friends do." She looked into her eyes and smiled with her dimples popping. Callie nodded in agreement.

Arizona bit her lip and looked down for a moment. Callie noticed it right away, "What's wrong?" She asked concerned, she held one of Arizona's hands in her own.

"I'm going to prom without a date." Arizona looked back at her and shrugged.

"Wait what about you and Miranda? You two didn't break up did you?" Callie asked concerned, she squeezed her hand and laced her pinky with Arizona's.

Arizona nodded and shrugged. "A couple days ago. We were going to go to prom together but she knew that she wasn't the person I wanted to go with and she wanted me to have the best prom ever." She sighed.

"I'm so sorry Arizona." Callie hugged her and Arizona put her head on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I um.. didn't really want to stay anyway." she looked away and teared up a little.

"Arizona.. you were so happy about this today when we were talking." Callie frowned.

"That's because I'm glad you're going to have super fun." Arizona gave her a small smile. "I'm taking you there unless he wants to get you."

"About him... he wants me to go drinking after in a hotel room alone with him." She frowned. "After that I told him no way so you no longer have to take me, I'll just work like I'm supposed to." Callie shrugged. "My mom was right." She rubbed Arizona's back and layed close to her.

"Maybe we can both go dateless." Arizona suggested raising an eyebrow, looking up at her.

"Hm.. good idea." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Arizona and rested her own head on Arizona's.

Arizona closed her eyes at the closeness. She then looked up at Callie. "Are we both single at the same time?" She asked surprised. Callie gave her a quick nod. "That never happens." She sighed and leaned into Callie. "Miranda was jealous of you for some reason." She closed her eyes again.

Callie closed her own as well. "I bet," She whispered into Arizona's ear before they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So this story is going a little too fast for my liking but.. many of you are saying that you want them together already. Here's the thing, I like building up the chemistry and all so I've decided to make this go on longer because I have an idea in mind. So here's your next chapter for now! :)**

Arizona woke up in Callie's arms, her head on Callie's chest. It felt good. Yes, they've fallen asleep like this before many times but this time it just felt so much more perfect. Arizona closed her eyes and laid so her lips were on Callie's shoulder.

They stood like that for a few minutes until Callie woke up, only to cuddle Arizona to her more. Arizona couldn't help but smile as she was pulled closer to her. "Calliope, we need to get up for school." She sighed, not wanting this moment to end. She heard Callie groan. "Not yet." She heard her say before she felt two hands tickling her.

Arizona giggled and squirmed in her arms trying to get away. She had moved on top of her in the process. She screamed, "Callie stop!" Sometimes Arizona hated the fact that Callie knew all of her tickle spots but then in some twisted way she also loved it.

Callie shook her head and smiled tickling her stomach. "You're not going anywhere. This helps me wake up." She laughed a little and then stopped her hand and wrapped her arms back around Arizona. "Can we miss today?" She looked at her and bit her lip.

Arizona contemplated going to school or laying in bed all day with Callie. She liked the idea of staying with Callie better than the idea of going to school. "I can have my mom call in since I'm not absent much." She gave her a dimpled smile. Callie nodded, "I'll call in for myself, I've done it a couple times. They really don't pay attention." They cuddled under the covers more.

"I love sleep overs with you." Arizona stated as she played with the ends of Callie's long hair.

"Me too." she nodded and wrapped her arms around her tighter. "My cuddle buddy." She smiled before pulling back a little bit to look into Arizona's eyes.

Arizona nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. "Always." she whispered into her ear. They both groaned as they heard Callie's phone go off. Callie untangled them from each other and answered her phone. "Hello?" She rubbed her temple as she recognized the voice on the other line. It was her mother.

"_Calliope, why weren't you at work this morning? And why are you answering your phone right now you should be in class!" _Callie heard the anger in her mother's voice and then heard her say. "_Get to class or home. You're getting punished as soon as you get home so your choice." _She heard the line go dead and she sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"I have to go." she told Arizona, who was looking at her worried. Not sure what had just happened with the phone call. She just hoped she didn't do anything wrong.

"Calliope?" Arizona grabbed her hand. Callie didn't look at her. "Thanks for the dress and everything Arizona but.. I can't go. I really can't. Go with Miranda." She said as she left with tears dripping down her face and made her way to her car to go to school.

Arizona watched her leave and just laid back down. She should have followed her but she didn't. She laid there for awhile before she heard her own phone start ringing. Assuming it was Callie, she answered it. "Arizona, go to prom with me. We're supposed to go together. So let's go. Okay? I'll see you there." It was Miranda. She thought about it for a moment.

"Okay." she replied after thinking it through. Arizona guessed that Callie wasn't attracted to her and didn't like her as anything more than a close friend so she may as well go with someone who likes her. She hung up the phone and laid on the bed thinking. Thinking about the phone call that made Callie leave. Maybe it was her internet boyfriend or whatever and he told her to meet him.

Jealousy took it's place full force in Arizona as she picked her phone back up and dialed Callie's phone. A few rings and then it went to voicemail. She called her two more times and then sighed.

Callie decided to go home because after today she wouldn't be able to concentrate at school. With her mother's threat of punishment, she knew it would involve some sort of pain. Another distraction at school would be Arizona. She couldn't think straight when she had Arizona so close and she had a chance to kiss her but she didn't.

They weren't going to prom together thanks to Callie's doing. The main reason was that she knew her mother would leave bruises in obvious places that the dress would expose and she couldn't let anyone see them, especially Arizona. Besides that point, Callie knew that Arizona still had feeling for Miranda and she wouldn't let her own personal feelings get between them.

She arrived back at her house and opened the front door, and walked up the stairs. At the top of them, looking expectantly, was her mother. "Took you long enough." Her mother uttered loudly as Callie approached her. "Where were you if you weren't here?" She took Callie's phone and went through her phone just as Arizona was calling.

Her mother glared at her. "With Arizona I'm assuming. I told you I didn't like her and that she would make you miss work and school. She's a bad influence on you Calliope." She put Callie's phone in her pocket. "You won't be talking to her anymore. You are to report straight home or to work everyday. None of her. I don't trust you with her and your disgusting lesbian habits. Not in this house Callie." She slapped her. "Stay away from the bitch Callie."

Callie looked at her hurt, and confused. "She's my best friend mom!" Her mother slapped her again, harder this time.

"Don't back talk me young lady. She's a terrible person for my daughter to be hanging around." She shook her head as she started to walk away. "She's probably who turned you into a lesbian. That damn dyke." Anger flashed through Callie as she heard her mother's terrible words about her best friend.

"She wasn't my first girlfriend mom. I've never been with her in any way. She doesn't even like me like that!" Her mother came back up to her and stepped on her foot with her heel, digging it into Callie's skin.

"Oh sure she doesn't, that's why she looks at you like you two just fucked every time I see her. You are to stay away from her. I'll have Aria make sure you have no contact with her at school." She said. "If you come near her, I'm going to make sure you wished you never did."

Callie went up to her room and fell down onto her bed and held her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. The one person that she could talk to about this, she could no longer speak with. She needed Arizona and now she couldn't talk to her. She cried silently into her pillow as she thought of what she would do without Arizona. It was then that she realized, she didn't just like Arizona. She was full out in love with Arizona Robbins and she would do anything to talk to her again. She sighed as she cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know, I know. This story is becoming a little rushed. I like the pace though but still. I'm just letting my fingers do the writing. I'm sorry for the delays in the updates but I'm busy and when I'm not, I just don't get inspired so easily. This time was easier. I apologize for this chapter being kind of bad but please enjoy anyway :)**

Arizona was finally dressed, she sat in her car dialing Callie's number. She called it one more time. "Why is she ignoring me?" She asked herself and sighed. Maybe she regretted cuddling last night. Maybe she realized that she belonged with someone else that wasn't her. She finally decided to drive to Callie's house.

She parked a block away so Callie's mom wouldn't notice she was nearby. Arizona usually did this every time she came over. She got out of her car and was able to sneak into the backyard without anyone noticing. Arizona climbed up the rocks that were on the side of the wall. She looked inside the window to see Callie asleep.

Arizona opened the window and came in and locked the door to make sure Callie's mother wouldn't come in. She laid next to Callie on the bed and cupped her cheek, stroking it with her thumb until she saw chocolate eyes appear. She smiled but then saw the horrified expression on Callie's face.

"You can't be here Arizona. My mom.. she'll be back soon and she can't find you here." Callie started to panic and looked out the window. Arizona put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Calliope, I won't let her yell at you while I'm here. If she does I'll just take you back to my house." She smiled a little at the idea and then shook her head, getting back to the real subject. "You have to go to prom.. please. For me?" Arizona pouted.

Callie shook her head and sighed. "No, I have work and my mom will find out. Aria's going." She groaned and buried her head in her pillow, taking one of Arizona's hands in her own. She stroked the top of Arizona's hand with her thumb.

Arizona felt the touch and squeezed her hand. "Go for me please Calliope." She pouted moving her face closer to Callie's. She noticed how Callie stared at her lips.

Callie looked back up to her eyes. "We have to leave early. Are you still going to prom with me?" She saw Arizona's eyes dart downward and she instantly let go of Arizona's hands.

"I'm going with Miranda." Arizona stated sadly. Callie moved away from her and nodded.

"I'm not going. With anyone. At all." Callie firmly stated. "I'll be at work if you need me." She turned away from Arizona and closed her eyes. She was honestly more hurt than anything. She didn't want Arizona to go with Miranda. Callie wanted to be the one Arizona went to prom with. She was jealous. Nothing but jealous and she knew that Arizona obviously didn't feel the same way.

"Screw this. You are going to prom. If your mom decides to kick you out, I always have extra space." Arizona stated and waited for Callie to respond in some sort of way. Callie admired how amazing Arizona could be in such a terrible situation for her. She made her smile even when she was down and in pain, physically and emotionally.

Callie didn't know how to express these feelings to Arizona. They were so hard to explain, she knew everything that she felt for Arizona was good, except for the jealousy. That part was because she cared. She was just afraid of getting hurt by Arizona not feeling the same way. She was scared of ruining their friendship for one night of dancing and maybe more. Callie wanted this more than she had ever wanted everything. Callie didn't just want her, she needed her in her life. What she wanted was more than the friendship bubble that they had been floating in for so long. Callie loved her as a friend and she didn't want to spend any time away from her. Even when Arizona had pissed her off, she couldn't stay mad with her. One word would make them the best of friends all over again. Arizona was the sunshine to the dark life of Calliope Torres. Not even Arizona knew every detail of her difficult life.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around Arizona. "I won't have any money for college if she kicks me out." She pointed out. "I can get my scholarship for baseball when they offer it to me." Callie smiled and hugged her.

"I like it when you're positive." Arizona grinned as they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck.

"Me too." Callie's eyes returned to Arizona's lips again. She leaned in closer to Arizona and let her eyes slowly shut. "Go to prom with me, not Miranda." she whispered against her lips cupping her cheek. "Please Arizona. All I want is you.. It's just one night." Callie looked at Arizona and waited for her to respond.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I kind of figured that this story won't be super long but it still has at least a few more chapters I can squeeze out of it. It's not that great but it's not absolutely terrible unless you think so. But anyway here you guys go!**

Arizona was surprised by the words that had just erupted out of Callie's mouth. They were shocking to her. She would have never expected her to say anything like that. She furrowed her brows together and chewed on her lip hesitantly. "We just go together to as friends?" Arizona asked innocently.

Callie nodded. "Just as friends, on your terms." She smiled a little as she noticed a smile appear on Arizona's own face.

She finally nodded in agreement. "I wasn't looking forward to going with Miranda anyway. So I'm your date?" Arizona raised an eyebrow at Callie and laughed a little.

"Well I guess so. We are going to prom together, we've never been to any school dances. Ever." Callie smiled really big and laughed shaking her head. "It's going to be our first one together and our last one." She couldn't help it she hugged Arizona tightly to her but groaned in pain as Arizona squeezed her back on one of her bruises.

"What's wrong?" Arizona looked confused she was sure she didn't hurt her. "Did I squeeze too hard?" Arizona frowned as Callie looked away from her gaze. "Calliope.. what is it? You can tell me anything. I won't say anything."

Callie returned her eyes to meet Arizona's gaze, blinking back tears. "I can't tell you. We're best friends but I can't tell you. Not yet anyway." She sighed plopping back on her bed. Arizona plopped down next to her. "Can I just ask if you're sore anywhere specifically? I won't ask anything else." Arizona gave her a small smile.

"All over my back. It really hurts and baths don't help at all." Callie looked at her and hissed in pain as she tried to stretch. She forgot about certain movements she couldn't do with her bruises. She'd gotten so good at hiding it that it almost seemed like the bruises weren't there until she moved a certain way that made the pain reappear.

"Lay on your stomach and take off your shirt." Arizona demanded. That earned an arched eyebrow from Callie. "Uh.. Why?" Arizona rolled her eyes. "Just do it. It's not sexual."

Callie obliged to Arizona's request and laid on her stomach and removed her shirt. She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes the moment that she felt Arizona's hands start to run over her back. She unhooked her bra. Callie opened her eyes at that. "Arizona?" She questioned, curious as to what was going on.

Arizona began to gently massage Callie's shoulders, moving her bra off of her shoulders in the process. She kneaded the knots that were in her shoulder perfectly, Callie let out an appreciative moan. Arizona moved her hands up and down her back, rubbing and massaging it gently, but with some pressure.

There was a brief pause from the massage. Callie felt Arizona tracing the bruises on her back with her finger. "I didn't know that the arguments turned into this. Your mom gives me another reason to hate her." She whispered. "I know that she did it because I know you Callie. I'm not sure exactly why she would do it to you. You don't deserve any of this. Just one more month until we can leave." She promised. "Just you and me." Arizona took her hands off of Callie.

Just as soon as Arizona removed her hands there was a knock on Callie's door. "Shit." Callie whispered as she put her bra back on with her shirt. Arizona went to the closet and hid. They knew what to do when her mom came back, it had happened a couple of times so they were safe. Callie opened the door.

"Calliope! Why was your door locked? You know you aren't allowed to lock your door! What is wrong with you?!" Her mother screamed out bitterly. Arizona had never really heard them argue like this before, it scared her so she kept in the closet.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I was just..." Callie was cut off by a blow to her nose.

"Stop making excuses! I don't care what you say you were doing. Don't disobey me!" She warned. "You're so selfish. You missed a shift of work today so you can stay home. You also missed school. You are a selfish bitch that no one cares about." She stated with a straight face.

Arizona was in the closet trying to contain her emotions, she heard a hit or something but no crying. The words that Callie's mother were saying to her were so untrue that it was upsetting her.

Callie nodded to her mother, she just wanted to end the argument before it started another fight. She hated the fights that they always had, some were just so ridiculous she didn't know what she did that was so wrong.

"Clean up. And look like a lady, I'm not raising a man. You stupid lesbian." She said walking out, slamming the door. Callie opened the closet for Arizona.

"She did that?" Arizona pointed to Callie's nose. "I can help with the swelling. If it doesn't go down by tomorrow we can cover it with makeup." She whispered, so Callie's mom wouldn't hear anything that she said. "We have to get you out of here."

Callie nodded. "I know but I can't leave. She'll find me.." She looked down at her hands.

"I'm not letting you stay with her and treat you like this." Arizona pointed out a bruise on Callie's arm. "I care about you too much to let her keep hurting you. If anything happens to you I don't know what I'll do. I need you safe and I can keep you safe." Arizona held out her pinky. "Pinky promise. I will." Callie hooked their pinkies together and they squeezed each other's.

"Thank you." Callie said. She looked at Arizona. "You should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Arizona nodded, heading to the window before turning to look back at Callie. "You can come over whenever you want. My door is always open." She smiled before she climbed out the window and went home.

**AN: Oh by the way, next chapter is prom so stay tuned! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry about this story. I had writer's block for it for the longest time and then when I finally get the inspiration to continue my laptop brakes. I hope that this chapter isn't a total disappointment. Enjoy and thank you for your continued support!**

It was around five, Callie was at the diner cleaning tables when someone pulled her to the side. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was Arizona but then her mood changed when she noticed that Arizona was in her prom dress. It was a strapless blue cocktail dress that exposed her knees but when perfectly down to her heels. Her hair was half up in beautiful curls and Callie couldn't help but stare at her.

"What are you still doing here?" Arizona's voice broke Callie's train of thought and she shook her head.

"I can't go, my mom found the dress that you gave to me. She tore it to shreds." Callie moved over and picked up some more cups, putting them in the tub. Arizona followed her. "I can't go Arizona. I don't have a dress."

"Yes you do." Arizona supplied. "I found this dress the other day and I knew it would look amazing on you." She was glad that she made the right decision at the time. It was definitely going to come in handy tonight. "So what time is she going to check on you?"

Callie paused when she heard what Arizona had done for her. What she did for Callie went far beyond friendship in her opinion but she didn't say anything about that. "I don't know how I can thank you, I'll pay you back as soon as I can." She nodded her head. "She said she'll stop by to pick me up at around 12:45."

Arizona shook her head at Callie's pay back. "No I don't want you to pay me back with money, I want you to go to prom with me right now." She set the tub of dishes on a table and dragged Callie with her. It wasn't busy and all of the other employees weren't paying any attention to them so Callie thought she may as well go.

Arizona dragged her to her car and drove her back to her house to help her get ready. When they pulled up to the driveway, Arizona parked the car and shut it off, and looked at Callie. "We're going to have so much fun tonight." She smiled at her and led her to her bedroom.

Callie followed her into her room and looked around the room and noticed that there was a gorgeous purple cocktail dress hanging on a hook next to the closet, she bit her lip.

Her silent question was answered, "Yes that's your dress." Arizona smiled when she finally found what she was looking for. She handed her the box of silver peep toed heels. That answered another question.

"How did you plan this out so well?" Callie asked, she hadn't planned anything for prom even if she was going. She wasn't exactly good at planning things like this out. She wasn't very girl, she played softball. Her wardrobe consisted of a lot of black. She never wore heels, always tennis shoes of some kind.

"I'm not really sure. I just always pictured my perfect prom dress and yours, since we were little." She shrugged a little. Arizona was always optimistic about everything, she'd saved so much just for prom. She got the makeup box ready and smiled at her, they would definitely be ready by the time they were supposed to be at prom.

While Callie was still in her diner clothes, Arizona decided that she could paint her nails the color that would match her dress. She had a nice dark purple color that was almost the same shade as her dress. She took her hand and started to paint her nails carefully. She finished one hand and went to the other. When Arizona finished her nails, she got up and smiled at her. "Don't move your hands until your nails are dry."

Callie actually listened to her and looked at her as Arizona put her hair up so it was out of her face. She looked at her and tried to decide how to do her makeup and then finally decided on how she would do it.

When Arizona was finally done with her makeup she let Callie look in the mirror, she was impressed with the results. "You look beautiful Calliope, as always." She stood behind her, with a satisfied smile on her face. Her eyes had a close to neutral eye shadow, which made her eyes pop along with eyeliner and mascara. She had light blush on, along with plum lipstick.

She looked amazing and Arizona wasn't even done with her yet. She dragged her back to her room and started curling her hair. She finished curling it all in an hour. "Wow," Was all that Arizona could say when she finished her hair. She decided she needed one more thing, she put a silver clip with a purple jewel on it and smiled. Callie changed into her dress, it fit perfectly along with her heels.

She wrapped her arms around Arizona tightly, "Thank you. You're amazing Ari." She whispered into her ear and ran her hands up and down her back.

A honk outside broke them from their embrace. "That's our ride." Arizona smiled, Callie didn't understand. She thought that Arizona was going to drive them there. Regardless, she followed her outside and saw that there was a limo waiting for them. "You didn't have to…" Callie started but Arizona shook her head and pulled her into the limo.

They arrived at the hotel where the prom was being hosted at twenty minutes later. They stepped out of the limo and towards the hotel. Arizona gave them the tickets and walked towards the dance floor, pulling Callie with her. The music was loud and upbeat, she moved close to Callie and asked, "Is this okay?" She put a hand on her shoulder and moved her hips from side to side in a swaying motion, slightly rubbing against Callie.

Callie nodded, she actually enjoyed it but she couldn't let Arizona know that, not yet anyway. "It's perfectly okay." She smiled at her and danced with her, at that moment no one else mattered. It was just them on that dance floor in their mind. Callie decided to spin Arizona around and laughed a little as she came back to her same spot. They did this until a slow song came on.

She stopped all movement and looked over at Arizona. She didn't want to ask her to dance. Dancing to a slow song meant more on an emotional level.

Arizona noticed her hesitation and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. "I think tonight is the best night of my life." She whispered. "Thank you for going with me."

Callie smiled and felt the butterflies in her stomach at Arizona's words. "Mine too, mine too." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around Arizona's slender waist. "No thank you for making me go." She held her tight and danced with her slowly. Callie was enjoying the feeling of the moment while it lasted. The song ended and they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

Callie saw the reflection of emotion of what she saw in her own and she pressed her lips to Arizona's. She felt Arizona respond immediately by deepening the kiss before Callie pulled back. She cupped her face, and ran her thumb over her cheek, never breaking eye contact.

The DJ announced that it was 1 in the morning, Callie had forgotten about being back at the diner at one. She knew she was in trouble. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She whispered. She didn't want to just stay because of the trouble she would be in but didn't want this night to end since prom was almost over.

Arizona nodded her head and smiled, "Of course." She pecked her lips and pulled back.

Callie looked into her eyes and leaned closer, "I love you, Arizona."

Arizona ran her hand down Callie's arm to grab her hand. "I love you too, Calliope."


End file.
